A. Field of the Invention
This relates to preparation of food using a steamer and specifically a steamer with multiple compartments.
B. Prior Art
A variety of other similar patents dealing with steaming foods exist in the prior art.
They generally involve a level base, which houses the heating element(s) and a tray or bowl of water to steam or prepare the food. Ventilation holes are at the top of the steamer for ventilation.
A representative example of the prior art is the Naft U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,094, which includes the base, boiling liquid reservoir, heating element and cooking utensil. However, patents such as Naft are structurally and functionally different from the present invention.
Other representative patents in this particular area are Anelli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,908 and Barrow, U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,068. None of these patents, which are representative of the prior art, specifically solve the problem of steaming multiple foods at the same time in one device.
This particular device seeks to address the concern where an individual can steam and prepare multiple food products in one unit. This would increase the efficiency and general utility of a food steamer for household use.